Slayers: Lina, Naga, y Anya
by Kshi
Summary: Una chica extraña le pide a Lina que sea su acompañante, pero, ¿ Lina aceptará ?... Lee y averigualo...


Slayers  
Lina, Naga, y Anya.  
  
Por: K@shi  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Lina va caminando por el bosque, acaba de salir de un Castillo donde el Rey le ha pagado con una bolsa de monedas de oro por haber matado a un Dragón que aterrorizaba a los habitantes del Reino... Pero Lina no sabe la gran aventura que le espera...   
  
Lina: -corriendo y saltando alegremente- ¡¡¡ Wiiiiii !!!, lo primero que haré sera comer, luego quiza me compre ropa nueva... Y tal vez despues vaya a un lujoso hotel... Sip, nunca me había ido tan bien como hoy... ^_^  
  
Entonces Lina ve algo a lo lejos, es una chica de rodillas, llorando... Con un aspecto verdaderamente triste...   
  
Lina: ... ¿ Y eso ?... o.o?  
  
Lina se acerca lentamente a la chica, mirando alrededor... Desconfiando... ¬.¬  
  
Chica: ¡¡¡ Buuuaaaaaa !!! ToT  
Lina: Oye... ¿ Que tienes ?... o.ô  
  
La chica deja de llorar y sonrie mirando a Lina fijamente. ñ__ñ  
  
Chica: No,no,no... La pregunta correcta es... ¿ Cuanto dinero tienes contigo ?... $_$  
  
La chica salta hacia la bolsa de oro de Lina, pero ella simplemente se hace a un lado y la chica cae al suelo.   
  
Chica: ¡¡ Auch !!, me dolió... .  
Lina: o.oU  
  
La chica se levanta sobandose mientras Lina la mira. o.ô  
  
Lina: Si, si, claro... Bueno, no tengo tiempo, me espera una cena fenomenal... Asi que con tu permiso... ñ__ñ   
Chica: Oye tu, No te vayas, ¿ que no sabes quien soy ?... ~_~U  
  
La chica se pone de pie y hace su presentación espectacular con poses dignas del Gran Saiyaman. û.ú  
  
Chica: ^o^ Soy la grandiosa Lina Inverse, la bella hechicera legendaria, la bruja mata Dragones, la Cazadora de Demonios, la heroína de todos los Reinos, el azote de todos los ladrones y... y... -Mira alrededor- Oye... o.oU  
Lina: -Alejandose contando su dinero- ... 800... 850... 900... 1000... *-* ¡¡¡ Que biennnn !!!  
Chica: Oye, tu... No me dejes hablando sola... ¬.¬U  
Lina: -Se detiene y voltea- ¿ Ah ?, ¿ me hablas a mi ?... ô.o?  
Chica: Eres la única sin pecho que hay por aquí... XD  
Lina: O__O ¿¿¿ QUE DIJISTE ???... -Aparece junto a la chica y le empieza a apretar el cuelo sacudiendola- ¡¡¡ Detesto que se hagan pasar por mi, pero lo que mas detesto es: QUE HAGAN COMENTARIOS SOBRES MIS PECHOS !!!... ÒoÓ  
Chica: @.@ ¡¡¡ Aaahhhhh... !!!   
Lina: -Cuando Lina ve que el rostro de la chica se empieza a poner morado la suelta- Vete de aquí niña... û.ú*  
Chica: -Lejos de irse, la chica ve a Lina con admiración- *o*  
Lina: ... ¿ Que ?... û.úU  
Chica: -Se pone de pie de un salto y le toma la mano a Lina- ¡¡¡ Eres la verdadera Lina Inverse !!!, ¡¡¡ Eres mi héroina, siempre he querido ser como tu !!! *o*  
Lina: ... ¿ Ah, si?... û.úUu  
Chica: -Se arrodilla ante ella- ¡¡¡ Por favor, dejame ir contigo, lavaré tu ropa, te haré la comida, haré lo que me pidas, porfis, porfis, porfis !!! T.T  
Lina: ... 1200... 1300... 1400... $_$  
Chica: T.TUu  
  
La chica se pone de pie y empieza a acumular una pequeña esfera de fuego en su mano-   
  
Chica: ¡¡¡ Si no me tomas en serio morirás !!! ò.ó ¡¡¡ Bola de fuegoooo !!!  
Lina: ... 1700... 1800... ¡¡¡ Flecha de hielo !!! n_n  
  
Todo el cuerpo de la chica, excepto la cabeza, se congela al instante.  
  
Lina: -Guarda su dinero y se acerca a la chica, quien esta temblando de frio y con la piel azul-   
Chica: Brrr... Sa...Sacame de a... Aquiii... Brrr... ~,~  
Lina: Ups, creo me exedí... Lo siento... n.nU  
Chica: Brrr... Da... Date prisa... x_x   
Lina: Ok... Haber... ¡¡¡ Flecha de fuegoooo !!! ^,^  
  
La chica es envuelta en llamas y corre por todos lados gritando mientras Lina la observa. o.oU  
  
Chica: ¡¡¡ Me quemo, me quemoooo has algooooo !!!, ¡¡¡ AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!! _  
Lina: Mmm... Ya se... ¡¡¡ Flecha de hielooo !!! ^o^  
Chica: Brrrr.... To... tonta... Brrr... ~.~u  
Lina: o.o Lo siento, jejeje n.nU   
Chica: ... ~.~Uu  
---------------------------------------------  
Mas tarde, ya en la noche, Lina esta sentada ante una fogata asando un conejo. La chica está temblando de frio y envuelta en un cobertor, frente a Lina.   
  
Lina: Que rico huele... n.n  
Chica: Brrr... Brrr... ~ ~  
Lina: n.nU Por cierto... ¿ Como te llamas?...   
Chica: Brrr... A... Anya... Brrr... º.º  
Lina: Anya, eh... ¿ Y porque quieres andar conmigo ? o.ô?  
Anya: Quiero ser como tu... Salvar a los que lo necesiten... Pelear contra los malos... *-*  
Lina: Jejeje n.nU  
Anya: ... Y asi poder ganar mucho dinero cobrando por mis servicios... $_$  
Lina: No eres tan desagradable despues de todo... n__n  
Anya: n.nU Jejeje Amor y paz... Vn.n  
  
Anya ve la carne en el fuego. *¬*   
  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Pero.. Aléjate de MI comida !!! ¬,¬  
Anya: ~ ~  
  
Al dia siguiente, Lina y Anya continuan su camino.   
  
Anya: Lina... Tengo hambre... Tengo sed... Tengo calor... Estoy cansada... Me duelen los pies de tanto caminar... ¡¡¡ Y necesito darme un baño decente !!! u.u*  
Lina: Pues creo que te tendrás que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a un pueblo... n.nUu  
Anya: No creo soportar tanto... ¿ Como cuantos minutos falta para llegar a uno ?... u.u  
Lina: Yo diria que como dos o tres... Si, seguro como dos o tres dias... n.nUu  
Anya: ¿ Porque no me habré ido mejor con tu hermana Luna ?... u.uU  
Lina: Oí eso... ¬.¬*  
Anya: n.nUu  
  
Anya ve un pequeño y bello lago a un lado del camino.   
  
Anya: ¡¡¡ Mira eso !!!, ¡¡¡ Es agua !!!, ¡¡¡ Un lago, una ducha, siiii !!! -Anya corre hacia el lago- ^o^  
Lina: -Mira alrededor- Mmm... Algo no me gusta... ¬.¬  
Anya: -Metida en el agua y jugando- Wiiiii ^,^  
Lina: Creo que no deberias estar metida allí, Anya... o.o  
Anya: ¿ Ah, porque no eh ? o.ô  
Lina: -Le señala un letrero sobre un arbol- Por eso. o.o  
  
El letrero dice: "Peligro, monstruo acuático. No entre al lago. gracias."  
  
Anya: Debe ser una broma, jajajaja XD  
Lina: ¿ Tu crees eso ?... o.o  
Anya: Claro, anda, ven metete el agua esta fresca...  
Lina: Mmm... Pues... o.o   
Anya: ¿ O acaso tienes miedo del monstruo acuático ?, jajajaja XD  
Lina: Ok, entraré contigo... No le temo a ningún monstruo acuático... ¬.¬*   
Anya: ¡¡¡ Yupiiiii !!! ^o^  
  
Lina se quita la ropa y al poner los pies en el agua, todo el lago es rodeado por un campo de energía.  
  
Lina: Lo sabía... Es una trampa... ò.ó  
Anya: O.O   
Lina: ¡¡¡ Flecha de fuego !!!   
  
La magia no afecta el campo de energía en lo mas mínimo. entonces las aguas se empiezan a agitar, como si algo muy grande estuviera saliendo a la superficie.  
  
Anya: -Se le cuelga y abraza a Lina- ¡¡¡ No quiero morir, soy aun demasiado joven y bella !!! ToT  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Dejame, no veo nada...!!! .  
Anya: ¡¡¡ Aaahhhh , quiero a mi Mamáaaaaaa !!! ,  
  
El monstruo acuático aparece, es parecido a un pulpo, pero en sus tentáculos posee pinzas como las de un cangrejo.  
  
Lina: Oh, oh... O.O  
Anya: -Ve al monstruo y aprieta a Lina con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¡¡ AAAHHHHHH !!! o   
  
Entonces se escucha una risa que Lina conoce perfectamente.  
  
Ahh Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja XD  
  
Lina: Esa risa... no puede ser... ¿ Porque ahora ?... u.uU  
Anya: o.o?  
Naga: Parece que necesitas ayuda, querida Lina, Ahh ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. XD  
Lina: Si, es ella... Su risa es inconfundible... -_-U  
Anya: ¿ Eh ?, ¿ Quien ?... o.o?  
Monstruo: Genial, ahora tendré tres deliciosas chicas para almorzar, jajajaja   
  
El monstruo sujeta a las tres con sus tentáculos.  
  
Lina: ¿ Que haces aqui, Naga ? -.-  
Naga: Solo iba pasando y oí los gritos de tu pequeña compañera. Ahh ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja XD  
Anya: ¿ Naga ?... ¿ Quien es ?... o.ô  
Naga: Naga la serpiente. ñ__ñ  
Anya: Nunca oí de ti... o.ô  
Lina: Jajaajaja XD  
Naga: -_-Uu  
  
El monstruo las empieza a atraer hacia su boca para comerselas.  
  
Anya: Lina, por lo visto ella tampoco leyó el papel del arbol, ¿ verdad ?. o.o  
Naga: Queria darme un baño... Entonces vi el lago y pues... -.-  
Lina: Jajajaja XD Me voy a morir de la risa, jajajaja  
Anya: Jajajaja XD   
  
Monstruo: Ahh ya cállense, no me gusta la comida que hace mucho ruido... ñ_ñ  
  
Lina y Naga apuntan al monstruo con sus manos y lo atacan al mismo tiempo.  
  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Flecha de fuego !!!  
Naga: ¡¡¡ Flecha de hielo !!!  
Anya: *-*  
  
La mitad del monstruo es congelada y cae en pedazos, y la otra es incinerada. El monstruo es eliminado y todas caen al agua.   
  
Anya: Wiiiiii ^,^  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Lo vencí !!!, ¡¡¡ Soy la mejor !!! ^o^   
Naga: ¿¿¿ Como que lo venciste ???, ¡¡¡ Yo lo hice todo !!! û_ú*  
Lina: ¿¿¿ Que dices ???, ¡¡¡ Tu solo lo distrajiste, mi ataque fue el que lo elimnó !!! ¬.¬  
Naga: ¡¡¡ Mentira, ademas mi ataque fue el que llegó primero al monstruo !!! ¬.¬  
Lina: ¿¿¿ Ah, si ??? ¬.¬  
Naga: ¡¡¡ Siii !!! ¬.¬  
Lina: ¿¿¿ Ah, si ??? ¬.¬  
Naga: ¡¡¡ Siii !!! ¬.¬  
Anya: -Sigue jugando en el agua muy feliz mientras Lina y Naga discuten- Wiiii ^,^  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Un trozo del monstruo está sobre el fuego. Anya está comiendo muy sonriente como siempre, mientras Lina y Naga se miran fijamente.   
  
Lina: ¬ ¬  
Naga: ¬ ¬  
Anya: n.nU  
  
Anya nota que ellas no han comido nada.  
  
Anya: Lina, ¿ Puedo tomar tu comida y comermela ? n.n  
Lina: -Continua mirando a Naga- ¬ ¬  
Anya: Ok, gracias. n.n  
  
Anya toma la comida de Lina y se la come. n.n  
  
Anya: Oye Naga, esa espada es muy linda, ¿ me la regalas ? n.n  
Naga: -Continua mirando a Lina- ¬ ¬  
Anya: Que amable, te lo agradezco. n.n  
  
Anya toma la espada de Naga. n.n  
  
Mas tarde, Lina y Naga estan semi desnudas y aun siguen mirandose la una a la otra mientras Anya se aleja riendose con un enorme paquete sobre su espalda.  
  
Anya: Jajajaja que tontas... XD  
  
Anya recuerda las palabras que hace unos dias alguien que le dijo:   
  
"Anya, tienes mucha fama, hemos oido mucho sobre ti, y queremos que les des una lección a Lina Inverse y Naga la Serpiente. Queremos que les hagas pagar de la forma en que más les duela. ¿ Entiendes ?"  
  
Anya: Claro, pero eso les costará más de lo de siempre... Esa Lina es especial...   
  
"De acuerdo, te pagarémos lo necesario, te daremos la mitad ahora y la otra mitad en cuanto termines tu misión."  
  
Anya sonrie, en realidad solo finjía ser una niña indefensa y alegre, solo esperaba el momento preciso, solo buscaba ganarse la confianza de Lina. Aunque haberse encontrado con Naga le facilitó mucho las cosas.   
  
Anya: Esas dos son unas tontas, se creyeron todo... Jajaja n__n  
Lina: ¿ Asi que solo era un truco, eh ?... ¬.¬  
Naga: Ahora verás pequeña mamarracha... Nadie toca mi espada... ¬.¬  
  
Anya ve que tanto Lina como Naga estan vestidas con hojas de plantas y enciende una pequeña bolita de fuego en la punta de uno de sus dedos mientras les sonrie inocentemente.   
  
Anya: n.n...  
Lina: O.O ¡¡¡ No te atrevas !!!  
Naga: Ella no sería capáz de eso... ¿O si ?... O.O  
Anya: Jijiji n.n  
  
Lina y Naga se ven a los ojos, luego ven a Anya. o.o  
Anya les señala sus "ropas", sonriendoles. n.n  
Lina y Naga corren por todos lados intentando apagar el fuego de las hojas que las cubren. _  
Anya se revuelca en el suelo de la risa. XD  
  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Me quemo, me quemooo, Nagaaa has algoooo !!! .  
Naga: ¡¡¡ Yo tambien me estoy quemando tonta, aaahhh !!!  
Anya: n.nU  
  
Anya deja de reir y les apunta con un dedo a cada una.  
  
Anya: Me dan lastima asi que las ayudaré pero solo por esta vez. ¡¡¡ Flecha de hielooo !!!  
  
Lina y Naga quedan congeladas hasta el cuello.   
  
Anya: -Recoje "sus" cosas y se aleja sonriendo y tarareando una canción muy feliz- n.n...  
Lina: Todo esto es tu... Brrr... Tu culpa, Naga... ¬,¬  
Naga: ¿ Mi brrr culpa ?... Debes estar... Brrr bromeando... ¬,¬  
Lina: Yo se muy bien lo que... Brrrr... Lo que digo... ¬,¬  
Naga: ¿¿¿ Ah Brr... Siiii ??? ¬.¬  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Siii !!! ¬.¬  
Naga: ¿¿¿ Ah Brr... Siiii ??? ¬.¬  
Lina: ¡¡¡ Siii !!! ¬.¬  
  
Dias mas tarde, Anya esta en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, dandose en baño mientras canta alegremente. ^o^  
Mientras... Lina y Naga caminan por el bosque cubriendose solo con sus manos.  
  
Naga: Esa niña... En cuanto la vea... Ya verá... û_ú*  
Lina: Ahh, ya cállate y sigue caminando... ¬_¬U  
  
Fin... ? n.nU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
(Dedicado a la linda Alhy Chan)  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Nota: ¿ Que les pareció ?, Este es el ... Mmm... Ups, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de los fanfics que he hecho. Bueno ojala haya sido de su agrado, ya saben manden Reviews, porfa. Y si gustan escríbanme a: kashi_arwen@hotmail.com Gracias y hasta la próxima.   
  
--------------------------------------------- 


End file.
